<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are My Destiny by Phoebe_Snow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571278">You are My Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow'>Phoebe_Snow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Force of Two [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Banter, Chemistry, Choking on Food, Coffee Shops, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Seduction, Soulmates, Texting, True Love, Valentine's Day, anti-finnrose, date, stay away from Rey's man!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Finnrey drabbles, pic fics and mini one shots will be published here. In this collection, you’ll find a variety of period dramas, meet-cutes, fantasy romance, fake relationship AUs, and more! None of the stories will be interconnected unless otherwise stated.</p><p>3. <em>Finn and Rey set up a date through messenger.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Force of Two [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude to a Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought about making a series for my shorter Finnrey fanfics and finally decided to just do it! My intention with this series is to flex my writing muscles and experiment with writing fics that are one hundred to two thousand words, but are still packed with the Finnrey chemistry we know and love.💞</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Finn proposes to Rey, but it doesn’t go the way he planned.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"So what’s the big surprise?" Rey looked across the table at her date with a curious look. "Are you moving into a new apartment?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn chuckled and gave a little shake of his head. "You’re not going to get anything out of me. This is a surprise you have to see with your own eyes."</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">"But that means it could be anything!" She frowned and tapped her chin. "You brought me to a fancy restaurant, so it has to be a good one. Or maybe </span> <span class="s4">you</span> <span class="s2"> <em>think</em> it’s good and you’re afraid I might not agree, which is why you brought me here to butter me up." Her eyebrow raised and she watched him carefully.</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Rey! I can promise you that it’s going to be something you’ll like, love even."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"More than I love you?" Her eyes twinkled.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At this, he reached out to take her hand in his. "It might come close." Finn was telling the truth. The reason they were eating in the rooftop restaurant of Coruscant Towers is because he planned to propose to her tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Moments later, the waiter brought them their food - filet mignon, rice pilaf on the side and a small salad for Rey; a t bone steak, mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli for Finn - an ice bucket, two flutes and the bottle of champagne Finn ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The engagement ring was inside Rey's glass. When she finished her drink, she’d see the ring at the bottom. As she realized what it was, Finn would come to her side of the table and propose. Sure it was cheesy, but he knew Rey was a sucker for cheesy, romantic gestures.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Champagne? We never drink this on our dates. How much did it cost?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He waved his hand. "It doesn’t matter. I don’t mind spending money on you. After all, you’re worth it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A red blush appeared on her cheeks. "You really know how to flatter a girl." She took a sip and made a pleased sound. "Oh, that tastes <em>amazing</em>. It feels so nice going down your throat!"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I think so too. It's a lot like sparkling juice, only with alcohol, so it has a nice kick." Finn chewed his steak and grinned as Rey raised her flute, finishing off her champagne a lot faster than he thought she would. Well, he’d just have to propose sooner.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He speared a broccoli crown and was on the verge of putting it in his mouth when he heard a choking sound across the table. "Rey?" Finn watched her drop the champagne glass on the table and the ring was nowhere to be seen. Oh, God. Did she...?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The brunette gagged and coughed, hands scratching at her throat as her eyes widened and she began to blink fearfully. The other patrons at the restaurant stopped what they were doing to stare and murmur in shock. One person called for a doctor and another for 911, but Finn didn’t hear any of it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Hold on!" He got up and hurried over to her side of the table. Pulling her out of her chair, he carefully leaned her forward and hit her five times between her shoulder blades with the heel of his hand. She coughed hard, but nothing came out of her mouth, so he had to keep going.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quickly and precisely, he placed his arms around her waist, made a fist, settled it just above her navel with his thumb side in. He grabbed the fist with his other hand and pushed it inward and upward. On the third abdominal thrust, he heard her hack and something pinged onto the table.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rey slouched and Finn helped her sit down again. He held her head up and she looked at him, breathing slowly and shakily.Caressing her face in his hands, he asked her, "Baby, are you alright?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Ye-yeah." She nodded and tears slid down her cheeks as she reached for him, putting herself into his arms. Her heart beat so hard that he felt the reverberations against his own chest. "God, what did I choke on?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn held her for a moment before moving back. His eyes searched the table and he saw the ring had landed on the tiny flower arrangement in the middle of the square surface. "It was this." Slowly, he picked the ring up and held it out to her.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A gasp left her lips and she looked at him in wonder. "This was what I swallowed?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah. See...I was going to wait for you to finish drinking your champagne and you’d notice the ring at the bottom of your glass, then I would’ve proposed. I just didn’t expect you to drink it." He shook his head. "That was a bad idea."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"No! Don’t you <em>dare</em> say that, Finn. It was lovely and romantic. Sure, I choked on the ring and almost died in front of you, but the good thing is you saved my life." She laughed and he joined her, feeling less badly about the incident.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Rey looked at the ring curiously. It was a princess cut gem and the main stone in the middle was a yellow one with several tiny diamonds surrounding it in the band. "That’s yellow sapphire, isn’t it?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"It is. I know it’s your favorite color, so I knew you’d like it."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Her eyes started to water. "You think of everything."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn touched her face with his free hand and cupped her cheek tenderly. "I try."</span>
</p><p class="p2">"You succeed," came her reply and she nuzzled his hand. Then her gaze went to the ring again. "Well, the crisis has been averted, so would you like to ask me now?"</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I would." He dipped the ring in his water glass and wiped it off with a napkin. Facing her once more, he bent down on his knee and looked into her eyes. "Rey Skywalker, from the minute we met, I knew you were someone special. It sounds corny, but I thought you were the toughest, most beautiful woman I've ever seen."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You're my best friend and like a best friend, you challenged me, you supported me, you talked me down off every ledge, encouraged me when I was down in the dumps and you called me out whenever I was being a jerk. You're my other half, my soulmate. You've enriched my life since the moment you became a part of it and every day, I’m so excited to talk to you. Even if it’s just a text or a call or I see you in person."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You’re the one person I want to share my day with, even when I have nothing to talk about. It’s a blessing to be in your presence and to spend time with you. You're the woman that I've always dreamed of finding and I don’t want to go another moment without knowing that we belong to each other in every way."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finn held out the ring and smiled as he watched tears stream down Rey's face. "Peanut...will you marry me? Will you be my one and only?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She let him slide the ring onto her finger and then she threw herself into his arms. They fell back on the floor from the force of it. Applause erupted from all over the restaurant and whistles were also heard.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Rey and Finn beamed at each other and kissed happily, joy filling their hearts as they were wrapped in a warm, loving embrace. The proposal hadn’t happened the way Finn planned, but the only thing that mattered was Rey had said </span> <span class="s4"> <em>yes.</em></span></p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sorry, He's Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>A barista gives Finn the eye. Rey is not amused. Modern day AU.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rey looked around to see if anyone was watching, then she took out the flask she kept in her purse and poured a generous amount into her coffee cup.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I still don’t see how you can stomach having alcohol in your coffee. It’s disgusting." Finn wrinkled his nose as he chewed on his cherry danish.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No, it’s not. Alcohol gives coffee and a nice little kick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Coffee has caffeine, Rey. That’s a kick all by itself. You just like adding alcohol to everything."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Untrue. I mean, yeah, I add a little red wine or sherry to my meals when it’ll enhance the flavor, but do you see me putting vodka in tuna sandwiches?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He gave her a jokingly suspicious look. "I don’t have any proof if that’s what you mean."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ugh, you’re such a spoilsport." Rey stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, but she smiled while doing it. The smile didn’t stay on her face for long though. Something behind Finn's shoulder caught her eye and she scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Resisting the urge to turn around, Finn said, "Uh-oh, what’s wrong?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That barista is looking over here again."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"What barista?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"The same one who took our order the last few times we’ve come here. I think her name is Rose." Rey wrinkled her nose. She always hated roses.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ohh, yeah. She started working here a couple weeks ago. She just moved into the apartment building down the street. I've seen her a few times when I came here by myself and we chatted a bit."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So you’ve been friendly to her?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Of course. I’m not a rude person."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, she must have taken your friendliness a little too seriously because she keeps grinning at you like you’re a large chocolate chip cookie and she can’t wait to take a bite."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He barked out a surprised laugh. "Rey, when I talked to her, I noticed that she was interested in me, but I was careful not to be <em>too</em> friendly and I told her I had a girlfriend. She understood."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Rose may have understood, but that didn’t stop her from ogling Finn from the service counter. Not only that, but she gave Rey the stink eye when she noticed her looking at him. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Really? What a cow</em> </span> <span class="s1">, was her immediate thought. <em>He said he had a girlfriend. What’d you think he was doing, lying to you?</em></span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rey trusted her boyfriend because he was extremely loyal and he had proven that he was not the cheating kind. Many women had asked him for his number or if he were interested in a one night stand, but he turned them all down.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was one of the biggest things Rey loved about him. He was a one-woman man. In a relationship, he had eyes for the person he was with and he knew how to reject someone and be respectful about it. However, this Rose might need a little encouragement to forget about Finn because she was looking at him the way girl did when she had designs on a man.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, a coworker came over to Rose and spoke to her briefly. The girl brightened up and touched the other person's shoulder. Then she removed her apron and her cap. That annoying smile was still on her face as she walked over to their table. Oh, great.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Finn bit into his cherry danish and some of the filling spilled onto his forefinger. He started to lick it away, but Rey leaned forward, grabbed his hand and covered the digit with her mouth. Slowly and sensually, she lapped the filling away, starting from the tip of his finger and sliding her tongue down the knuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her hand was on Finn's knee and she squeezed his jean-covered thigh, eliciting a strangled moan from him. She suckled his finger for a little longer than necessary and a little pop sounded when she let go. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Wh-what was that for?" Finn stared at Rey in wonder and arousal, eyes darting to her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, I just wanted to taste the cherry filling. It’s really good." She pecked his cheek, giving Rose a 'back up, bitch' glare and the other woman was smart enough to turn and leave the shop.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mission accomplished.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well, thanks for that," he replied and shifted in his seat. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable and a glance told Rey that he had a hard-on in his pants. "Next time, warn me before you do something to scare another woman off."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry, Finn." Rey meant what she said and reached for his hand. Her voice came out breathily as she whispered in his ear, "Let's go back to your place and I’ll make it up to you." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With that encouragement, they were out of the door in less than ten seconds. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peanuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Finn and Rey set up a date through messenger.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a Valentine's Day e card I posted on Instagram yesterday of George Washington quoting the pick up line at the end of this fic. One of my friends said she could see Finn telling Rey the same thing and I realized it could work in a modern AU. So here we are.💞</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p class="p1">Finn: hey</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: hey back. What are you up to?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: just getting some groceries</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: ooo, I love men who do domestic things</span>
  <span class="s4">😍</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: that’s nothing. Wait until you see me make up the bed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: don’t tell me you fold the corners of the sheets</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: you know it!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: what a shame. You should just leave it messy, like me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: don’t get me started on your horrible cleaning habits</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: hey! They’re not horrible. I’m just not big on cleaning</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: or cooking</span>
  <span class="s4">👀</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: well, I’m getting the hang of cooking now, mr smart ass</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: oh reeeeally?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: yeah. I know how to make lasagna, beef stew, stuffed bell peppers and chicken and rice casserole</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: a few others too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: you’re serious??</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: as a heart attack </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: i wanna come over and try some of this fancy cuisine</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: alright, why don’t you come to my place tonight at 7?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: what are you going to cook?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: my dad gave me a great recipe for lemon pepper fish</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: we’ll have that, rice pilaf, steamed broccoli and pumpkin pie for dessert!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: that sounds amazing oml</span>
  <span class="s4">😛</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: it tastes amazing too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: dad's given me easy food recipes and I've gotten the hang of it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: I used to think cooking was boring, but it's kinda fun</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: I’m happy you’re enjoying it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: there’s nothing like learning something new</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: definitely</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: I’m not a master chef like dad, but I </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <b>can</b>
  </span>
  <span class="s3"> handle myself in the kitchen</span>
  <span class="s4">🤙🏻</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: a woman in the kitchen, now that’s hot</span>
  <span class="s4">🥵</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: you’re such a clown lol</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: but you love it!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: for some reason, I do</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: </span>
  <span class="s4">😎</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: oh, do you need me to bring something to drink?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: sure. You know that Manischewitz wine I like?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: the blackberry one?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: yes! Bring that one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: okay, but I’m not buying the big bottle</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: why not?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: because you’d drink half of it and probably end up unconscious in the tub </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: like last time</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: oh, fine. Be a wet blanket</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: with pleasure</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: hey, how about you come early and we can cook together?</span>
  <span class="s4">👩🏻‍🤝‍👨🏿</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: sure, it’s a date!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: uh, I didn’t mean to type that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: ...is the concept of dating me that bad?</span>
  <span class="s4">😕</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: no! I just don’t want to make things awkward for us </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: i don’t think it’s awkward</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: and I don’t mind calling it a date</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: i don’t either then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: do you want me to bring you flowers?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: since it’s Valentine's Day?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: nah. Just bring yourself</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: should I dress up?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: pff, if you want. I’m gonna be in sweatpants and an old t shirt</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: you know I value comfort over style</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: and you never cease to look cute </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: why, Finn. Are you flirting with me?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: maybe. D'you like it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: very much</span>
  <span class="s4">☺️</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: I’m glad to hear it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: and if you play your cards right, you may get lucky </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: oh, yeah?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: that’s right</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: tea won’t be the only thing I'm dropping into your harbor</span>
  <span class="s4">😏</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: ...omg</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: you did not just send that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: asnsbajdndsm</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: you gotta admit that was good</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: yes, it was</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: you made me laugh and I peed on myself too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: tmi girl, tmi</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: we talk about everything, that’s not tmi at all</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: okay, it isn’t </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: just try to not wet yourself when we have dinner tonight</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: that’s a huge mood ruiner </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: whateverrrr</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: oh, I’m at the checkout. I gotta go</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Finn: see you tonight, peanut</span>
  <span class="s4">❤️</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">Rey: can’t wait! Ttyl peanut</span>
  <span class="s4">❤️</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm <a href="https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=9k4looh60v82">reys.finn</a> on Instagram. Drop by and say hello!💞</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>